<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because Of Love by KingKay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459839">Because Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay'>KingKay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is So Done, Interviews, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Questions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole wizarding world wants to know why Harry Potter is dating Draco Malfoy, the answer is simple, because of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt</p><p>I’m honestly so sick of angsty Drarry fics.</p><p>Give me something besides the ‘blah blah our love is forbidden’ because they don’t love each other because its forbidden, they love each other because they understand each other, they make each other laugh and they’re honestly all the other has ever wanted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interviewer leaned forward in her chair, a lock of long brown hair falling forward that she tucked back as she asked her question with a smile. It was a smile that set Harry’s teeth on edge and reminded him of the expression on Rita Skeeter’s face when she had interviewed him in fourth year.</p><p>"So Harry, how much longer can the public expect your controversial relationship with Mr Malfoy to last? Is it an act of rebellion against those that have over idolised you since the war ended?"</p><p>Harry shook his head in despair. People can be so stupid sometimes, and it irked him that, once again, he had to defend his choice in partner. Even before he and Draco started dating people had been talking about them and expressed concern about Harry getting friendly with the Malfoy heir. In the six months they had been officially dating things had only gotten worse, prompting him to arrange this interview after seeing one too many headlines questioning his mental state or Draco’s motives.</p><p>What had been amusing at first soon developed into a thorn in their sides that rubbed them both the wrong way. If Harry accomplished anything today it would be setting the record straight and putting an end to the rumours and speculations about their relationship. Mrs Everly’s first question told him that would be a difficult task but Harry had expected that and he already had his arguments prepared for whatever she threw at him.</p><p>"My relationship has nothing to do with the war, nor is it really anyone’s business but since our private life constantly features in the paper I suppose I’ll have to give a statement on the matter. I dislike your wording as I don’t think our relationship is controversial, we are a normal couple and I’d like to hope that it will last since there have been no inclinations that it will end, so don’t hold your breath on that,” Harry gave a soft chuckle at the small frown on Mrs Everly’s face before continuing.</p><p>“As I said our relationship wasn’t a result of the war as we became friends years after it had passed and certainly not out of an act of rebellion on my part. I’m a bit too old for that rubbish now, though I do wish that people would stop idolizing me as it causes problems like this. If I may be honest, the reason for me and Draco being together is that I fell in love, not with my enemy as people keep saying but with a person. I fell for the way Draco smiles and how his humour can make me laugh so hard my sides ache and I can’t breathe. He really does have a wonderful sense of humour you know."</p><p>With a smile he waited to see Mrs Everly’s reaction to his claim, hoping that it would change the direction of her questions. Instead she continued to frown clearly unhappily with his answer before dismissing it with a hand wave and a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"That's very sweet, but surely there must be more to it than that. It is well known that you two had a combative relationship in your youth."</p><p>Harry glanced at the quill she held over her note book that so far hadn’t moved once before returning to her hungry look. If he wasn’t sure before Harry did now that all she wanted was juice gossip and wondered if there was much point in continuing this interview, but he was here and decided to try again.</p><p>"Yes, but we aren't young anymore," Harry chimed in with a smirk that Draco would be proud of. While they were both in their late thirties now Harry had never forgotten their past and actually enjoyed that with Draco he occasionally felt young at heart again for a few moments. Usually when they were joking around or teasing each other with light hearted digs over something redundantly silly.</p><p>"So you don't fight anymore?"</p><p>"Sure we do, I’d love to meet a couple that doesn’t have the odd disagreement. Sometimes he’s right, like choosing to put blue curtains up in the living room rather than red. Other times I’m right, like when I insist he take the day off work and rest when he has a cold. However I’m guilty of not looking after my health too so he makes sure I take a pepper up potion. That stuff tastes horrible and I’ll avoid it no matter how ill I feel until Draco shoves a vial of it at me with his best glare.”</p><p>He chuckled at her stunned expression, almost enjoying their little game and taking the wind out of her sails with his light attitude to everything. Shifting Harry got more comfortable in his chair and crossed his arms as he waited for her next attack. This wasn't the first time his private life had been challenged by people who thought they knew better. When he was younger he had stumbled over his words and let their questions rattle him or spark his temper. Harry handled things better now and it was all thanks to Draco.</p><p>One of the things Harry admired about Draco was his ability to keep his composure no matter what happened; it was a talent he had needed to develop after the war and things had been difficult for everyone. Once they had become friends Draco had taught Harry how to keep his cool whenever someone tried to get under his skin or work was driving him insane.</p><p>"Indeed," she finally muttered before adjusting her still blank notebook on her lap and speaking again. "However, there must be some leftover tension from your positions in the war and sleeping with a known death eater is a bold statement to others. What exactly are you trying to prove?"</p><p>While he had heard it whispered several times no one had been stupid enough to call Draco a death eater to his face and it was the closest Mrs Everly had come to making Harry lose his temper. However, rather than give her the satisfaction or something exciting to run in the paper he clenched his jaw. Then after taking a second to breath he smiled back at her choosing to ignore the slur completely knowing it was said just to bait him. It was much more gratifying to see her frustration increase at his cheerful response as her eager expression dimmed and her mouth pressed into a thin line.</p><p>“The only tension that has ever been between me and Draco is sexual and I’m happy to say that issue has been resolved, several times,” Harry said with a wink that caused Mrs Everly to make a strange coughing noise in the back of her throat as her face flushed bright red.</p><p>“As for what I’m trying to prove the answer is that I have nothing to prove, not to anyone, but if they wish to take something from my relationship then I hope it would be that I am happy.”</p><p>Still Mrs Everly wouldn’t let the issue drop or consider the truth of Harry’s words as she scrambled to find a new angle to exploit.</p><p>"Are you really? Is it not possible that he is manipulating you in some way to improve his own standing?"</p><p>Harry sighed deeply and licked his lips to give himself time to push away the anger at her accusation. It was becoming harder to quell the growing desire to scream in the vain hope that it might finally get through the wall of denial preventing her hearing anything he had said.</p><p>"No, I don't think that. And before you suggest it, and potentially risk a lawsuit for slander, I am not under any spell or potion and am completely sane so please don’t insult me with those ridiculous rumours that your paper had a hand in starting. Draco is not manipulating me, he never has and I don’t see why he would start now. He loves me and I love him, that’s all there is to it,” Harry said, the last sentence spoken softly as he pictured Draco.</p><p>He would be home by now and wondering around the kitchen looking for a snack while the kettle boiled and his cup sat waiting to be filled with coffee. He would be bare footed, his shoes abandoned by the front door and his socks chucked into the wash basket and his cloak draped over the sofa beside the coat stand that only Harry bothered to use. Harry really was looking forward to finishing this farce of an interview and going home so he could tell Draco all about it knowing that he would smirk over the stupid questions Harry had been asked.</p><p>"How can you be so sure of that?" Mrs Everly asked, pulling Harry back from his musings, her tone finally losing its firmness as she stared at him in what might have been puzzlement.</p><p>"Because I've seen the way he looks at me just before he kisses me. He isn't looking to see whose watching us but only me. Because the only thing we argue about is things like whose turn it is to wash the dishes and not once has he tried to sway my opinion on a political topic. In fact we rarely discuss that stuff; we talk about what to plant in the garden or complain about backache from work. Draco is with me because we get along; we have a similar taste in music and have fun together. He laughs with me as we dance in the kitchen while cooking and takes care of me when I'm sick. So I'll say it once more, to make myself clear, we are together because it's what we both want and it makes us happy. I honestly don't understand why that is a difficult concept to grasp when thousands of people are in relationships for the same reason. Now if you’re done asking questions I’m going home to spend some time with my boyfriend," Harry said and waited for a moment before standing when she remained silent.</p><p>"It’s been a pleasure talking to you Mrs Everly and I look forward to seeing your article. Goodbye.”</p><p>Collecting his coat Harry slipped it on with a nod at Mrs Everly who couldn't quite meet his eyes and headed out. Draco had promised him a back rub tonight after dinner and with the kinks in his back he could really use it. Then they would probably watch a movie as long as Draco hadn’t brought any work home with him, before then heading to bed where they would exchange sleepy kisses cuddled up under the soft blanket drifting off to sleep together. In the morning he would wake up without any blanket and Draco’s knee digging uncomfortably into his back and he would still be happy and in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a bit of a long one, but hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>